


One on One

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gives Jared's belly some love while he sleeps after a scare.  (Just schmoopy belly rubbing and talking)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One on One

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: schmoop, belly rubbing, mpreg!Jared, hint of angst  
> A/N: This was written for Valhildrs promp asking for Jensen to love on Jared's belly bump while he sleeps.

Jared is out cold.  He’s sleeping so soundly that it would surprise Jensen had it been any other night.  After the day they’ve had, it’s a wonder Jared stayed conscious as long as he did.

Jensen watches him sleep, brushing a piece of hair out of his face.  Even in sleep, Jared still looks exhausted.  The sight tightens Jensen’s heart into a knot and he wishes he could do something to make it better.

He can’t.  The hospital tried to make it better but now they have to play a waiting game.  Jared has ten more weeks of pregnancy to reach full term but they probably won’t make it that far.  Either way, the doctors think the baby will be fine.  Still, that doesn’t make Jared going into premature labor any less scary.  They stopped it for now and Jensen got to bring Jared home to their own bed, without monitors and I.V. drips and medications.

Jared fell asleep immediately.  Jensen doesn’t think he’s going to be joining him anytime soon.

Jared is lying next to him on his side, body curled protectively around his belly.  Brushing Jared’s hair back again, Jensen runs a finger down the side of Jared’s face and his heart clenches tighter.  He won’t – he can’t – let anything happen to him or the baby.

Shimmying down the bed, Jensen pushes up the hem of Jared’s shirt and exposes the rounded flesh of his middle.  It’s solid, real, and _there_.  He runs his hands over the evidence that his child is growing.  Sighing, he lowers his lips to the bump and places a slow, soft kiss there.  “Hi, kid.”

The baby’s movements under his palms are directly responsible for Jensen’s lips curving up.  He kisses Jared’s middle again and searches out more movement.  “How are you doing in there?”  There is a sudden punch or kick from the baby.  “Yeah, I know.  You had a rough day, right?”  There is another movement, this time more forceful and Jensen finds himself shushing the baby.  “Woah, I hear you.  I know you’re not happy but your papa is really tired and I was hoping you could let him get some sleep.  He’s been up worrying about you all day and trying to keep you from coming too early.”

The baby shifts and Jensen can feel the subtle movement under his touch. 

“I’m worried too.”  Jensen kisses the rounded swell.  He loves the way pregnancy changed Jared.  He looks the same, softer, but the same for the most part.  Jared’s middle, however, is very different.  Jensen loves touching it and walking his fingers across it.  He loves finally feeling the baby move because it makes him feel closer to his unborn child.  Jared’s been on the receiving end of most of their child’s proof of life.  Jensen is happy to finally have part of that and to revel in quiet times like this one to bond with his baby.

Jared snuffles in his sleep but he doesn’t wake up.

Rolling his eyes up to check on Jared, Jensen doesn’t move from his position near Jared’s belly.  Settling in, Jensen lays his head so his nose practically brushes Jared’s bellybutton.  When he talks, it is in hushed tones and directed at Jared’s middle.  “So, you know I’m your dad.  Even though we haven’t met yet, I love you.  And as your dad, it’s my job to protect you but I need your help.  You need to promise to stay in there a few more weeks, okay?  Just a few more.  Trust me, I’m excited to meet you too but the doctors want you to wait a little longer.”  Jensen laughs when he feels a connection against his palm.  It doesn’t move away and lingers against him for a long time.  “I’m glad we’re in agreement.  See, ‘cause I love your papa and I love you too.  It would kill me if anything happened to the two of you.”

He lays there in silence for a little while, dropping kisses to Jared’s middle and thinking about how his life is going to change once the baby comes.  It’s terrifying but exciting at the same time.  Refusing to lose contact with his palms, he rubs the swell gently.

The baby feels alive and safe under his palms and he smiles, cupping Jared’s stomach and placing a kiss to the spot he felt the last movement.

“You’re going to like it out here, I promise.  ‘Cause your papa?  He’s awesome.  He’s the best person I know.  You’ll love him.  He’s really smart and fun and I know he has big plans for you.  I’m not too bad either.  I’ll take care of you and probably give you too much candy or something your papa will yell at me for.  But it can be our little secret.  You just gotta wait a few weeks for that.”

Jared lets out a snort of discomfort when Jensen feels the baby kick hard.  His eyes blink open but they are foggy from sleep and he looks disoriented.  “Jen?  What’re you doin’?”

“I’m just…”

“Talk’n to the kid?”  Jared runs a hand over his face and lets out a tired breath.

“Yeah.”  Jensen smiles against Jared’s belly and drops one last kiss there before coming up to lay his head on the pillow beside Jared.  He keeps his hands on the man’s stomach.

“You two have a lot to talk about?”  Jared knocks his forehead forward, pressing it against Jensen’s as he gives a soft smile.

“A bit.  Kind of one sided.  I barely got a word in.”

Jared’s laugh fills the room and Jensen’s heart.

When he goes to pull his hands away, Jared gently catches Jensen’s wrist and keeps him there.  “Don’t stop.  Feels good.”  His voice sounds sleepy again and he buries his head in the pillow.

“Yeah?”  Jensen resumes his soft rubbing, caressing Jared’s middle with loving touches.

“Mmm hmm.”

They don’t talk after that.  Jared falls back asleep and Jensen supposes the baby does too because there are no more strong kicks or punches.  They’re both safe under his hands and he thinks all three of them are on board with keeping it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I am having a bad day. I needed something to make it all feel okay. This isn't what I was supposed to write today.


End file.
